explorando un nuevo mundo
by zetoghoul
Summary: después del torneo del poder los reyes del todo deciden enviar a alguien a explorar nuevos universos descubiertos y al que han decidido enviar es ni mas ni menos que al saiyajin son goku
1. Chapter 1

explorando un nuevo mundo capitulo 1

la misión encomendada por zen ho sama goku el nuevo explorador.

algunos años después del torneo del poder goku y los demás viven en paz en la tierra.

asta a hora.

mientras tanto en el palacio de zen ho sama.

Se puede encontrar a los reyes del todo jugar un juego de mesa usando planetas y estrellas como piezas de ajedrez pero también se notan bastante cansados y aburridos de esto.

oye no te aburres de esto.

si

yo también

entonces que deberíamos hacer.

que tal otro torneo como el de ya hace algunos años.

si me parece bien.

entonces llamemos un daishinkan.

pero antes de que los 2 reyes del todo llamaran al gran sacerdote este aparece en la nada con un mensaje importante para ellos.

Disculpen la introbición, pero hay algo que no tengo que decir..

que es! dijo que no había pasado con sus intenciones iniciales.

Esta es algo nunca antes visto.

en serio eso es increíble!.

que deberiamos hacer daishinkan bueno creo que lo mejor seria investigar los nuevos universos debemos enviar exploradores.

bueno pues rapido mandalos.

en seguida.

pero al poco tiempo de decir eso daishinkan se quedo inmóvil y sin decir nada.

que pasa daishinkan.

no hay nadie que pueda hacer ese trabajo no hay nadie que este bacante.

en serio que tal los hakaishin.

mmm creo que no tienen sus deberes como dioses de sus respectivos universos.

y los ángeles.

tampoco tienen que supervisar a sus dioses.

mmm ya se que tal si enviamos a algún mortal.

me parece una buena hidea pero a quien.

que tal a goku.

si goku es fuerte.

ya veo creo que seria una buena de idea como se esperaría de ustedes zen ho y zen ho.

entonces contactare al universo 7 para que le avisen a son goku.

mientras tanto en la tierra.

goku se encontraba llegando de un mandado de encargado por su esposa y al llegar a casa este vio que no había nadie y aprovecho para escaparse a entrenar

pero al salir se topo ni mas ni menos que con bills y wiss.

eh! que tal bills sama.

cállate bobalicón y a hora dime que hiciste.

eh nada por que lo dice bills sama.

daishinkan sama nos dijo a bills sama y a mi que te viniéramos a buscarte a ti goku san por ordenes de los zen ho.

eh ya entiendo.

bueno entonces que hiciste.

yo no hice nada

mas te vale.

wiss va monos al planeta del los kaioshin tenemos prisa.

espere bills sama tenemos el boton de zen chan con el podemos ir a su planeta en este instante.

en serio crees que esa cosa pueda llevarnos a todos a la ves.

no lo se jamas lo e intentado tambien puedo traer a los zen chan a qui.

noooooooooo!.

bueno entonces agamos la prueba.

al hacer la prueba goku y compañía fueron transportados al instante al palacio de los zen ho.

una ves en dicho lugar fueron ante los reyes del todo.

goku!.

zen chan y zenchan como estan.

bien.

bien.

goku san supongo que se a de estar preguntando por que lo mandamos a llamar.

si casi se me olvida es que acaso hice algo malo.

para nada.

es mas zen ho sama tiene una micsion especial para usted.

eh¡ en serio dijeron goku y bills al unisono.

si .

y cual es esa misión.

La misión es que tu serás el explorador que sera enviado a uno de los nuevos universos descubiertos reciente mente.

Y enserio un universo entero tengo que explorar todo solo yo.

claro que no estarás explorando un planeta aleatorio de este universo luego enviaremos a nuevos exploradores a estos nuevos universos pero de momento usted será el primero.

bueno y esa misión me tomara mucho tiempo.

buena pregunta el tiempo que dure su misión sera el que usted considere que tenga que durar en pocas palabras el tiempo que considere necesario.

Ya veo, entonces, supongo que acepto la misión.

ya que no tengo opción pensó goku.

y bien cuando empiezo.

de preferencia a hora mismo.

Esta es la versión actualizada del primer capítulo.


	2. capitulo 2 empieza el viaje

capítulo 2 empieza el viaje

una ves aceptada la misión siendo que a fin de cuentas Goku no tenia otra opción.

listo ya decidimos a que parte del universo iras Goku san.

bueno antes de irme puedo pedir un favor.

claro.

podrían decirle a mi familia y amigos lo que estoy haciendo.

por supuesto wiss te encargarías de eso.

si daishinkan sama.

por cierto Goku san ten.

que es ?.

se parece al orbe del báculo de wiss.

es algo parecido tiene la función de almacenar cosas esta lleno de cosas como ropa y comida pero también funciona para que registre su avance enviara sin falta la información que recabe de su viaje.

increíble.

bueno son Goku antes de que se valla le otorgo de manera oficial el titulo del explorador de los reyes del todo el primero que tenga suerte los 12 universos cuentan con usted.

si bueno adiós.

al decir eso daishinkan empujo a Goku al portal preparado para llevarlo a este nuevo universo.

daishinakn sama era necesario empujarlo.

no pero no pude resistirme el hacerlo estaba literal al borde.

hay padre.

jeje.

ya una vez en el nuevo mundo Goku despierta con dolor de cabeza en la sima de un edificio.

hay mi cabeza que paso un momento cierto daishinkan me empujo sin previo aviso eso fue muy peligroso aunque bueno supongo que tendrá su razón además estoy bien.

Bueno así que este es el nuevo mundo.

increíble esta ciudad es increíble se parece poco pero se parece a las ciudades de la tierra y esta lleno de presencias de seres vivos pero hay algunas presencias con una esencia rara grande a comparación de las parecencias mas numerosas sobrepasa el nivel de un humano normal por que será bueno solo me queda investigarlo pero antes una proba dita de la comida que diahsinkan me dejo para comer.

y esta cosa como se usar mmmm tal vez si le doy un golpe mm un pequeño dedazo nunca hace pero antes de hacer esto de orbe salió una grabación con la voz de daishinkan.

Goku san por este orbe funciona con la voz por cierto este mensaje lo envié después de que llegara al nuevo universo se tardo pero espero que le llegue a tiempo si no me equivoco usted ya lleva 11 horas desde que llego a este nuevo universo.

que! 11 horas entonces estuve dormido por 11 horas desde que llegue.

por cierto la comida que se le preparo es limitada así que intente hacer que dure.

que mal tendré que esperar bueno.

entonces a bajar de este edificio.

al hacer esto todos los transeúntes quedaron absortos de ver a alguien bajar de un edifico de semejante tamaño y sin ningún rasguño.

y para la suerte de Goku el edifico del cual bajo era nada mas y nada menos que el edificio de la organización llamada ccg.

de repente de este edifico salieron muchas personas con gabardinas blancas cargando maleteras y uno de ellos dijo.

o eres idiota o muy confiado de ti mismo que decidiste llamar nuestra atención en frente de una de nuestras centrales.

eh pero que pasa.

calla y en un instante estos se lanzaron al ataque siendo esto en vano Goku logra esquivar los ataques de los investigadores sin problemas.

oigan que les pasa yo no hice nada malo.

que pasa con este Goul que es idiota.

pero es un idiota hábil somos 6 y ni siquiera le hemos atinado ni un golpe.

oigan ya paren no quiero dañarlos.

pese a las advertencias del saiyajin los investigadores no dejaron de atacarlo a lo que Goku no tuvo mas opción que resolver el dilema por las malas.

bueno se los advertí.

de repente Goku se detiene recibiendo de lleno los ataque de las quinqués de los investigadores pero estos se sorprendieron al ver que no paso nada con su contrincante y en momento salieron despedidos por una fuerte onda expansiva.

demonios la gente de este lugar esta loca mejor me voy oigan ustedes son muy groseros adiós.

y en un instante Goku se fue volando de ahí.

diablos mejor debo intentar no llamar la atención no quiero problemas con la gente de este planeta.

mientras tanto en la tierra del universo 7.

los amigos y familia de Goku se reunieron en casa de bulma.

las esposa de Goku se encontraba llorando ya que su esposo se fue sin avisar mientras que Gohan y Goten intentaban hacerla entrar en razón.

típico de Goku siempre metiéndose en dilemas.

vamos bulma mi papa acepto por que no tenia opción.

el hijo de Goku tiene razón si no hubiera aceptado estaríamos en problemas creo con los

zen ho sama es mejor decirle si a sus peticiones de lo contrario será el fin.

bills sama tiene razón además no se preocupen de seguro Goku san estará bien.

si tienes razón wiss san.

bueno supongo que ese es el costo de ser el favorito de zen ho sama verdad vegeta vegeta.

si supongo ese maldito de kakaroto de seguro a de haber aceptado pensando en encontrar a un oponente fuete.

no creo vegeta san este nuevo universo posiblemente no tenga peleadores poderosos además no sabemos como es el lugar al que fue.

bueno y como sabremos cómo estará.

bien bulma san el tiene un comunicador sabremos de el cada 11 o 12 horas tierra.

bueno no hay de otra a ver como le va.

ya en el nuevo universo o mundo de tokyo Ghoul.

tengo hambre por lo menos ya pude aterrizar en un lugar tranquilo.

aunque este callejo me da muy mala espina.

bueno vámonos eh.

de repente Goku sintió como la energía de alguien se debilito.

pero que pasa.

corriendo Goku llego a un callejón donde vio como una persona estaba siendo devorada por lo que parecía otro ser humano pero con la esencia de su ki era esa extraña esencia que Goku sintió.

pero antes de que Goku dijera nada el Ghoul fue asesinado por otro Ghoul.

este era un Ghoul que en particular tenia un pelo naranja y usaba una gafas y era joven de poco mas de 20 años.

al ver esto Goku solo se quedo pasmado por lo visto.

genial como si no fuese suficiente a ver lidiado con este para de metiches que se atrevieron entrar en mi territorio a hora tengo que lidiar con un

antes de terminar de hablar el Ghoul de nombre nishiki se detuvo e olor de Goku era algo totalmente desconocido para el.

pero que es este olor no es un humano pero tampoco un Ghoul.

pero que es lo que paso aquí.

que clase de pregunta es esa.

por que esa persona estaba comiéndose al otro sujeto y por que lo mataste además.

preguntas por que fácil el sujeto se atrevió cazar a alguien de mi territorio para comer y lo mate por eso.

pero que acaso.

cállate tu sigues y en un instante el joven ghoul ataco a goku.

pero antes de darle un golpe Goku lo dejo fuera de combate de un potente golpe en el estomago ese golpe mando a nishiki a volar asta salir del callejón y estrellarse contra el edificio de en frente dejándolo muy mal herido y escupiendo bastante sangre pero con vida.

mientras eso Goku trataba de asimilar lo que paso.

pero que es lo que paso que pasa con estas personas.

pero que eres tu.

se que en este mundo hay personas fuertes pero jamás me había topado con alguien tan fuerte.

estas fueron las palabras de nishiki antes de desmallarse.

eso fue raro.

fueron las palabras de una joven con un flequillo que le cubría uno de sus ojos.

quien eres tu.

bueno eso no es de tu interés pero en fin me tope con 2 rarezas el día de hoy.

eh como que 2 rarezas.

todavía no te percatas del tipo que esta detrás de ti.

eh.

al voltearse Goku se percata de la parecencia de un joven de unos 18 años tontamente aterrorizado.

oye disculpa estaba tan absorto que no me percate de tu presencia disculpa.

el joven no respondió pero Goku se percato de algo uno de los ojos del joven era diferente.

al prestar mas atención noto que su ki era una mescla de la energía que tenían las personas normales y la energía que tenían esos seres que comían personas

esto es raro.

si tienes razón.

e si y tu quien eres.

yo solo venía para ver que ese idiota de nishiki no causara mas problemas pero ya que tu te encargaste de el es misión cumplida.

vamos touka no digas eso además esta es una ocasión extraña..

eh yoshimura san que esta haciendo en este lugar.

solo estaba paseando por que no le dices al joven y al caballero que nos acompañen.

quien es este señor se ve raro y emana una parecencia bastante mayor a la de la mayoría de personas que e visto pero bueno no me da mala espina no ciento la misma agresividad que hace unos momentos.

bueno esto a sido de locos y me gustaría tomarme un descanso y claro comer algo ya tengo horas que no como.

fin del segundo capitulo perdonen la tardanza pero no estaba seguro de continuar esto pero me decidi de hacerlo.

e echo algunos cambios en el primer capitulo así que disfrútenlo.


	3. capitulo 3 el nuevo empleado de anteiku

capitulo 3 el nuevo empleado de anteiku.

en el café anteiku podemos ver a Goku y a kaneki sentados frente a la barra.

donde estaban siendo atendidos por el dueño del local el cual les entregaba una tasa de café a cada uno.

gracias fueron las palabras de kaneki y goku.

aunque kaneki se vio dudoso de si tomar el café o no pero mientras el dudaba Goku ya se había acabado su tasa de café.

estaba muy bueno aunque le faltaría azúcar oye kaneki tu no te acabaras tu café.

no es eso es que yo.

tómalo con confianza.

fueron las palabras de yoshimura.

de acuerdo.

después de decir esto kaneki procedió a tomar e café y se sorprendió al ver que a diferencia de el resto de alimento el café no le resultaba repugnante.

pero como es esto posible.

el café es junto a la carne humana la unica cosa que los Ghouls podemos ingerireso no lo sabia.

eso es una lastima aunque e café si que esta delicioso.

bueno Goku tiene razón es una lastima que el café sea lo unico que podamos ingerir aparte de la carne humana.

bueno kaneki ten.

que es eso?.

es comida.

con comida se refiere a?.

si.

si necesitas mas regresa cuando quieras.

bueno yo gracias por todo esto.

después de esto kaneki procedió a retirarse.

bueno y a hora Goku me gustaría hacerte unas pregunta.

de acuerdo pero a mi me gustaría hacerle también algunas preguntas.

esta bien si quieres empieza tu.

bien bueno mi primera pregunta que son con exactitud los Ghoul y por que solo comen carne humana.

el que somos los Ghoul no tengo una respuesta en concreto para esa pregunta ya que no se con exactitud el origen de mi raza.

pero el por que comemos humanos como le mencione a kankei el café es aparte de la carne humana las pocas cosas que podemos comer pero esto es debido a que los humanos tiene algo llamado células rc es gracias a estas células de las que conseguimos la mayoría de nutrientes por si te lo preguntas los Ghoul también tenemos dichas células y por ende aparte de humanos también podemos ingerir a otros miembros de nuestra especie.

claro se puede pero no es como si eso sea algo bien visto entre Ghouls.

bien tienes otra pregunta.

si solo una mas cuando llegue a esta ciudad fui atacado por unas personas de traje blanco.

de casualidad sabe el por que.

asi que ya te topaste con los investigadores del ccg.

cc que?.

ccg es una organización que se encargar de exterminar Ghoul tal ves te confundieron con un Ghoul.

bueno pues cuando llegue a la ciudad aterrice frete a un edifico con esas siglas e ccg.

en serio bueno eso sera un problema a hora conocen tu rostro asi que estarás en problemas si sales en publico.

que! Oh no me e metido en un problema bastante gordo.

si pero tuviste suerte de salir vivo de ese lugar un momento dijiste que aterrizaste en frente de ese edificio no.

si por.

creo que es hora de que yo empiece a hacer mis preguntas.

esta bien primero que eres con exactitud por tu olor no eres humano ni Ghoul.

bueno es difícil de explicar lo que yo soy es un saiyajin.

jamás había escuchado algo parecido.

es por que ni siquiera soy de este mundo bueno ni siquiera de este universo.

al escuchar esto yoshimura quedo incrédulo y procedió diciendo.

oye no es que digas que eres un mentiroso pero eso es demasiado absurdo para creerlo al menos tienes algunas prueba.

si la tengo espere.

Goku saco el orbe que le dio daishinkan y procedió a usarlo para mostrarle que no mentía.

mire le mostrare orbe dame algo de comida.

al decir esto el orbe creo una distorsión en el espacio y de dicha disposición emergió bastante comida.

como es posible.

ni yo lo se ni daishinkan ni wiss me han explicado el como funciona esto pero no me quejo es muy útil.

si ciertamente lo es.

al ver esto yoshimura dejo de dudar y pensó esto es increíble sabia que había algo raro con el pero no pensé que a tal escala después de eso yoshimura procedió con otras preguntas.

por cierto dijiste aterrizar en frente del edifico del ccg.

si cuando llegue a este universo aterrice sobre la sima de un edifico me quede dormido por 11 horas y al despertar baje volando en frente del mismo

volar entonces puedes volar.

si.

y por que fuiste enviado.

daishinkan me dijo que hace poco se descubrieron nuevos universo.

me eligieron para ser el primer explorador enviado a estos nuevo universos.

y por que te eligieron a ti.

me eligieron ya que yo soy considerado el mortal mas fuerte de los universo.

el mas fuerte en tu mundo que tan fuerte son bueno por lo que e visto ningún habitante de esta ciudad tiene un ki realmente impresionante aun que puedo asegurar que tu presencia es una de las mas grandes.

ya veo dime Goku te gustaría pelear con migo me gustaría ver que tan fuerte eres.

claro no me puedo negar a una buena pelea.

espere yoshimura san no me diga que en serio planea pelea con este sujeto.

oh touka pensé que ya te habías ido a casa?.

no todavía no además no podía dejarlo solo ya que trajo a este sujeto extraño.

cálmate tokua además soy perfectamente de defenderme por mi cuenta.

bueno y en donde nos enfrentaremos yoshimura san.

hay un lugar donde podremos pelear sin problemas sígueme.

después de un rato Goku touka y yoshimura llegaron asta un refugio subterráneo bastante espacioso para la pelea que se avecina.

ambos tomaron sus posiciones.

pero antes de iniciar Goku hiso sus ya clásicos estiramientos y una ves terminado.

la pelea inicio.

yoshimura san usted puede empezar dando el primer golpe.

seguro.

si no tengo ningún problema bueno.

al instante yoshimura se lanzó al ataque materializando su kagune la cual tomo la forma de una especie de estaca gigante.

wow eso es algo nuevo.

fueron las palabras de Goku antes de empezar a esquivar los embates de yoshimura.

pese a su edad usted es bastante rápido.

gracias.

aunque no lo suficiente.

que y en un instante yoshimura salió despedido hacia tras.

yoshimura san dijo touka sorprendida por lo sucedido.

note preocupes touka estoy bien aun que me lleve una buena sorpresa no esperaba que fuese tan fuerte.

muy pocos Ghoul podrían luchar a semejante nivel sin el uso de una kagune.

jeje y eso que ni siquiera soy un Ghoul.

bueno como veo que solo usando mi kagune no podre vencerte que tal si uso mi máximo poder.

por mi no hay problema.

bien entonces prepárate.

y después de eso el cuerpo de yoshimura se vio cubierto por su kagune.

eso es una kakuja.

eh kakuja que es eso.

buena pregunta Goku el kakuja es la forma mutada del una kagune de un Ghoul que ingerido un gran nivel de celular rc cosa que solo se consigue tras haber consumido a otros Ghouls.

ya veo bueno puedo ver que te has hecho más fuerte veamos que tanto.

no veo que te incomode el echo de que e cometido canibalismo.

bueno nababo de presenciar algo bastante peor hace poco en cualquier caso no dejo que eso interfiera en una pelea asi que sigamos.

como quieras .

nuevamente yoshimura se lanzó contra Goku pero esta bes Goku no se quedó inmóvil en un mismo lugar al igual que yoshimura este se lanzó al ataque intentando darle un golpe a yoshimura pero yoshimura pudo contra atacar pero para su sorpresa Goku pudo bloquear el ataque de yoshimura con su mano sorprendiendo a yoshimura.

impresiónante ningún Ghoul podría hacer algo así solo con sus manos realmente estas a otro nivel pero todavía no he terminado.

yoshimura de un salto retrocedió hacia atrás y en un instante lanzó una lluvia de d prollectiles hechos de kagune.

je eso no es nada.

con una mano Goku empezó a desviar los proyectiles sin esfuerzo alguno.

puedo seguir así todo el día.

tal ves pero eso no es todo lo que tengo.

ya veremos.

y en un instante Goku se lanzo contra yoshimura dándole un golpe sin que este pudiese siquiera reaccionar.

como hizo eso ni siquiera pude ver cuando se acerco es rápido muy rápido.

bueno yoshimura san estés listo o no haya voy.

tiempo.

eh.

me rindo reconozco que eres muy fuerte creo que la persona mas fuerte con la que me e topado.

tal ves mas fuerte que kishou arima.

eso ultimo yoshimura lo dijo en su mente pensado que Goku podría ser de gran ayuda para el futuro.

después de decir todo eso yohimura volvió a la normalidad.

jeje creo que me excedí un poco pero igual fue una pelea entretenida corta pero entretenida.

no puedo creer que alguien pudiera vencer tan fácil mente a yoshimura san.

veo que eres fuerte y por cierto Goku de casualidad tiene en donde quedarte.

jeje eh.

Goku se dio cuenta de algo de una realidad muy grande.

En este nuevo universo el no tenia ni en que caerse muerto mas que lo que daishinkan el había dado.

eheheh se me olvido eso jeje.

me lo suponía.

que te parecería un trato puedo arreglarte un lugar donde pueda vivir a cambio tienes que trabajar como empleado de anteiku.

bueno supongo que no puedo negarme.

bien decidido Goku desde a hora eres miembro de anteiku.

bien y en que consistirá este trabajo bueno.

trabajaras en la cafetería pero ocasional mente aras otros trabajos.

de los cuales tu fuerza será requerida.

entiendo bien será entretenido.

ya mas tarde esa noche.

Goku se encontraba descansado en su nuevo departamento.

Genial ya me hacia falta un descanso.

De repente el orbe dado por daishinkan empezó a sonar y una grabación de daishinkan empezó a escucharse y decía lo siguiente.

Goku san por favor de un resumen de todo con lo que se haya topado hoy en el nuevo mundo al que llego.

eh bueno eh como empiezo ya se hola desde que llegue a este nuevo mundo me e topado con muchas cosas buenas y malas pero creo que en general este mundo es algo increible.

y en partícula algo increíble es que su población inteligente se divide en 2 humanos y Ghoul y asta el momento solo se que no se llevan muy bien entre si

de el orbe salió otra grabación que decía.

registro del día terminado grabación y resumen enviados a daishinkan.

bueno me pregunto si lo habré echo bien jeje.

fin del capituo 3.

y listo de esta forma termino el primer día de Goku en este nuevo mundo.

luego veremos como le ira mas adelante.


	4. capitulo 4 primer dia de trabajo

capitulo 4 primer día de trabajo

había pasado poco pero después de que Goku fuese contratado por anteiku pasaron cosas como que kaneki también fuese contratado debido a un atentado por parte de nishiki.

pero a diferencia de kaneki Goku no podía trabajar en la cafeteria de anteiku debido a que estaba siendo buscado por el ccg y su rostro era conocido por estos.

Ya en anteiku en un día común.

Y bien kaneki como te esta yendo con el café.

Al escuchar esto kankei probo el café que estaba preparando.

No esta bueno en comparación al suyo jefe.

En serio déjame probar un poco.

Goku no creo que seas la mejor persona para jusgar mi café tu literal comes todo lo que tengas en frente.

Oye eso no es cierto

Bueno kaneki ya mejoraras el sabor del café varia según quien lo agá

Bueno iré al frente con touka llámenme si necesitan algo por cierto algo que necesitan recordar es que anteiku no es solo una tienda de café es también un ,lugar donde los ghoul del distrito 20 pueden reunirse no es necesario estar en guardia aquí pero deben entender que clientes ghouls vienen aquí .

Claro también vienen humanos asi que dales un buen servicio.

¿Es bueno que también vengan humanos aquí ?.

Ya que tenemos que disimular es importante aprender ciertas cosas como costumbres y la forma de comer.

Además realmente me gustan los humanos.

Jeje a mi también me gustan un poco los humanos. Fue un comentario fugas dado por Goku

Por cierto si lleguan a ver a una persona con una bolsa grande o un maletín me avisan.

Después de decir eso kaneki se retiro al frente del local donde por un llamado de touka fue hablar con hide mientras que Goku se quedo en la cocina pensando.

Esto es un tanto aburrido pero bueno esto me saco por ser tan llamativo el primer día que llegue jeje bueno por lo menos no tengo que hacer ningún trabajo complicado ya que creo que no podría hacer un buen café jeje.

Mas en la tarde kaneki intentaba disimular el como comer comida normal .

Para sorpresa de kaneki yoshimura fue capas de degustar uno de los emparedado

Pero kaneki no tuvo la misma suerte.

Jefe perdón pero sabe horrible kaneki decía esto mientras escupía los pedazos del emparedado que intento comer.

Al ver sus expresiones de desagrado todos los presentes a excepción de kaneki se rieron un poco.

Que pasa?.

Tu cara es divertida exageras mucho fueron las palabras de los presentes .

El truco es no masticar si lo mas ticas el horrible sabor te dara nauseas lo mejor es toma run pequeño mordisco y tragarlo rápidamente luego disimular que masticas para aparentar .

Y después una expresión de que te gusto.

Pero no olvides regurgitarlo después de lo contrario te ara daño.

Se que estas preocupado de no poder hacerlo pero practica y lo lograras .

Dare lo mejor.

Por cierto kaneki un regalo para ti.

Un cubo de azucar pero es de un color raro

Lo hice para que pudiera refrenar tu hambre pero solo por un tiempo tarde o temprano necesitaras comer carne humana.

Mas tarde ya con el local serrado llegaron 2 clientas.

Bien venidas.

Un empelado neuvo.

Y yo soy Goku y también soy nuevo aquí.

eh Goku que haces bueno ya esta cerrado y yoshimura dijo que ya podía ir al frente si quería.

soy fueguchi y ella es hinami di les hola.

hola fueron las palabras de la pequeña niña tímida.

Señora ryoko hinami bien venidas el jefe las esta esperando suba.

Ellas son ghoul.

Si vinieron por su encargo.

Encargo son similares a ti no pueden cazar por su cuenta.

Ya veo asi que hay ghoul que son incapaces de pelear por su cuenta.

Que creías que todos los ghoul somos agresivos.

bueno casi todos los ghoul con los que me e encontrado saben pelear.

Sin mencionar que e peleado ya con algunos .estas palabras molestaron un poco a touka que vio con un poco de disgusto a Goku .

Jeje solo decía.

Ya en el siguente dia kaneki y touka fueron a conseguir una mascara para kaneki goku no fue debido a que su rostro ya era conocido por el ccg sin mencionar que su cabello seria dificl de cubrir pero al dia siguiente de eso.

Goku creo que ya se que trabajo seria ideal para ti

En serio.

Si seras recolector de comida junto con yomo

Recolector de comida? Y quien es yomo?.

Yomo es uno de nuestros emleados el recolecta la comida de los encargos apra los clientes que son ghouls incapases de cazar por su cuenta.

ya veo espera acaso.

No no lastimamos a ningún humano.

Que alivio.

Kaneki te acompañara creo que debería saber como conseguimos la comida.

Por cierto normalmente touka acompaña a yomo en este trabajo pero esta ocupada estudiando y creo que es mejor que tu te ocupes de esto de a hora en adelante esta bien .

Entiendo.

Bueno ademas creo que con esa técnica llamada tele transportación será mas seguro transportar la comida de a hora en adelante.

Bien.

Al anochecer en un estacionamiento se encontraban goku y kaneki dirigiéndose al encuentro con yomo.

De repente se encontraron con un hobre de no mas de 30 años de pelo grisáceo.

Tu eres yomo .

Goku esa no es la forma de preguntarle al a alguien.

Si fue la respuesta de yomo a la pregunta del saiyajin.

Eh

Se me informo que vendrían suban al auto.

Si.

Después de goku y compañía fueron en un largo recorrido en auto durante el transcurso kaneki intento conversar con yomo pero sin éxito y mientras eso Goku se puso a observar a yomo pensando en que tan fuerte era.

Su ki es mayor al de touka pero es por mucho inferior al de yoshimura .

Después de un rato llegaron asta una carretera en una montaña cerca de un bosque por asomarse kaneki termino cayendo pero gracias a su condición de medio ghoul salió sin heridas graves de la caída.

Después de eso kaneki camino un rato asta toparse con un cadáver cosa que le dio un susto en eso Goku yomo no tardaron bajar y acercarse.

Encontraste un cadáver arriba hay otro auto aparcado tal ves le pertenezca por esta sona mucha gente acostumbra suicidarse.

Pocos conocen este lugar ya que anteiku lo vigilamos.

Así es como consiguen comida para los encargos en la tienda verdad.

Si pero abecés también matamos a neutras presas,

Ya veo.

Algún problema .

Bueno mentiría si dijera que me incomoda pero supongo que no se puede conseguir suficiente comida de esta forma.

Después de un rato de recolectar los cadáveres.

Bueno creo que ya hay que irnos .

yoshimura me dijo que tenias un método rápido de transportar los cuerpos bueno si pero jamás lo e usado llevando un cuerpo sin vida pero lo intentare.

Después de decir eso mientras sujetaba las bolsas con los cuerpos Goku procedió a usa la tele transportación desapareciendo y sorprendiendo tanto a kaneki como a yomo y al mismo tiempo apareciendo frente a yoshimura quien ya lo esperaba .

Parece que ya terminaron .

si según tus instrucciones bueno regresare con ellos adios.

Inmediata mente Goku regreso donde yomo y kaneki.

Asi que era cierto que no eras comun lo que dijo el jefe debe ser fuerte tu pudiste derrotarlo.

Si te gustaria tener un pequeño combate contra mi.

Estas seguro.

Si tengo curiosidad de tus habilidades.

A Goku yomo san no creo que sea el mejor momento .

Jeje no creo además ya me hace falta un poco acción no e echo casi nada en estos últimos días.

Bueno debo admitir que también ciento curiosidad de ver que tan fuerte eres .

Jeje bueno no ten contengas.

Después de decir ambos tomaron distancia y se prepararon .

Yomo tomo la delantera dando lanzándose dando una patada.

Peor Goku pudo pararla con una mano en eso yomo giro para dar otra patada pero de nuevo fue bloqueada a ver la ineficacia de su patadas yomo se incorporo de pie y recurrió a un combate directo dando un intercambio de golpe pero se notaba que ninguno de sus golpes era eficiente.

Vamos se que eso no es todo lo que tiene saca eso llamado kagune.

Si tu lo pides.

Después de decir eso yomo saco su kagune y se alejo una cierta distancia de GOKU

Mi kagune a diferencia de otras de su clase tiene una habilidad bstnate vistosa espero que no mueras.

Adelante dame tu mejor golpe.

Despues de decir esto de la kagune de yomo salieron despedidos unos rayos

Esto es irreal si de por si su pelea era increíble a hora se están lanzando rayos esas fueron las palabras de un sorprendido kaneki que no podía creer lo que veía .

Ja sabia que tenias grandes trucos bajo la maga pero jamás imagine que esto.

Sorprendente le estoy lanzando rayos pero lo esta esquivando sin problemas.

Bien es mi turno

Goku dejo de moverse de repente y recibió algunos rayos de lleno .

Pero por que se detuvo por que se dejo dar por mi ataque .

Go Goku estas bien .

Si kankei no te preocupes solo me detuve para mostrarle algo a yomo.

No le hiso nada .

Bien yomo prepárate al decir esto Goku alzo su mano hacia yomo y en su palma se formo una esfera de energía .

Pero que prepárate yomo.

Después de decir esto la esfera salió disparada hacia yomo pero dando en el suelo .

La explosión solo mando a volar a yomo sin causarle daños graves.

Después de un rato yomo se levanto adolorido bueno creo que es todo yomo jeje.

Si creo que yo pierdo yomo dijo esto esbozando una pequeña sonrisa meintras recordaba algo que le dijo yoshimura.

Flash back.

Yomo ya escuchaste sobre el ghoul que irrumpió en pleno dia en frente de una central del ccg .

Si.

Me encontré con esa persona.

Como ¡.

Si y resulta que esa persona no es un ghoul pero tampoco un humano ni nada conocido o algo de lo que escuchara antes.

Entonces que es .

Su nombre es son Goku y es lo que el denomina como un saiyajin y la verdad cuando me lo encontré me sorprendí es una persona bastante noble y inmensa mente fuerte.

Que tan fuerte .

Lo suficiente para derrotarme sin problema.

Como tan fuerte .

Si y creo que es mas fuerte que el propio arima kishou.

Difícil creerlo.

Pero es asi luego lo conocerás y lo veras por ti mismo .

Fin del fhas back.

Después de recordar eso yomo solo se dijo así que esta es la nueva esperanza de kuzen.

Después de eso Goku yomo y kaneki regresaron a anteiku pero en el camino se encontraron con fueguchi y yomo le ofreció llevarla a casa.

Ya una ves Goku llego a su casa este se dispuso a descansar pero el orbe sonó recordándole que tenía que dar un informe.

Bueno por donde empiezo el día de hoy por fin se me asigno un trabajo el cual era transportar la comida de anteiku conocí a yomo quien resultó tener habilidades bastante interesantes y pese a su actitud no me pareció una mala persona en lo absoluto bueno creo que eso seria todo

Después de eso la esfera empezó a enviar la grabación de todo lo sucedido mas el informe dado por Goku.

Uf bueno por lo menos ya tengo un trabajo designado je en teoría hoy fue mi primer día de trabajo jeje .

Aunque a hora solo me preocupa kaneki si yo fuera e no que aria creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer por el es ayudarlo tanto como pueda y lo mismo con touka yoshimura y también yomo.

Asi que solo me queda ver que mas me depara este mundo.

Mientras Goku pensaba en eso en el ccg tenia lugar una gran reunión con respecto al escándalo causado por la aparición de Goku hace unos días no obstante no llegaron a ninguna resolución.

2 de los investigadores los cuales se llamaban mado kureo y koutaro amon

Otra reunión que no sirvió para nada además me distraen mi deber como investigador

Tiene razón señor mado amon por cierto conseguiste mas pistas sobre el caso .

si esta mascar .

increíble que fueras solo peor bueno obtuviste una buena pista hehe.

Fin del capitulo 4

Y bueno este es el fin del capitulo 4 me tomo mas esfuerzo hacerlo ya que no me acordaba a detalle de los sucesos de la serie y e tenido que repasar el manga pero bueno espero que les guste .


End file.
